Mystery Boy
by Asylum117
Summary: Luan Loud was being bullied at her High School, until she was saved by the new mysterious transfer student. Luan and the rest of the Loud family will learn, that there is more to this boy, then meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1: Luan's Hero

_**I wanted to write a more interesting and also a pretty good story for The Loud House. I always wondered how interesting it could be, if the Loud family met a charater between Lori's and Leni's age, but he is full of mystery and maybe there is more to him, then just anger and hatred. Writing a good OC charater is hard and it's even harder to make him/her a good charater for a show like The Loud House. So this is basiclly a re-write of the my pevious story a „New Boy in Town", but I haven't come up with a good name for this story for now, so enjoy the read of the stories first chapter.**_

It was morning in Royal Woods Michigan and it was also school day. Luan Loud wasn't happy going to school, because in school, she may joke allot and is always happy, but to no ones knowledge, not even to her own family know that Luan has been secretly bullied at school. She doesn't think much of it, because she always tries to be cheery and happy, but it's not like her pain her heart isn't still there. She always is afraid to tell her family about her bullying problem, because she thinks, their family would make things worse or they won't believe her and think it's one of another jokes from Luan.

Luan doesn't hate her family, but she hates the fact that she has to lie to her family of her being bullied. She got up from her bed and saw Luna getting up too. They went downstairs for breakfest and for a long while, Luan and her family were at home. Her siblings, more specificly. Her father and mother were at work early in the morning. Taking care of 11 children is never an easy task and Luan, like the rest of her siblings know that predicament.

Fast forward to High School. Luan was in 10th Grade. She basiclly has started high school, but she always tries to stay positive and not pay too much attention of what other people think of her. After she has taken her seat, she overhears some people, not very loud talking about a the new student that was attending to her high school.

Boy (whispering): Have you heard? The new kid that comes here. He practiclly lashed out at some bullies and made them scared for life.

Girl (whispering): I know. Not to mention that more people are scared of the new kid. Some say that he has that hatefull look in his eyes. I don't want to cross paths with him.

Boy(whispering): Me neither.

After the school bell rang, everyone took their seats and the teacher came in. After few school hours have passed, she sat next to Lori, Leni and Luna for lunch. They were having a great time and were laughing and talking about school. They each asked about how was their day have been. Untile Luna spoke.

Luna: We have the new kid in our class. He seems very grumpy and he barley talks to anyone.

Leni: Maybe he is shy?

Lori: Doubt it. I think he is a freak. He only beat up bullies and always gives people cold stares. And I thought Lucy was creepy.

Everyone on the table laughed, except for Luan. The other notice this, but later shrug it off and continued laughing none stop.

Some time has passed and the last class was over. Luan packed her backpack and was about to walk away from class, unti she was stopped by bunch of teens. They were bullies to Luan and Luan was actually scared, that she was gulping out of fear. Luan wasn't the strongest, so physical fighting was never gonna happen to her. She was pushed by 2 people. One is a girl, the other is a boy. While the other person was another boy, who looked pretty strong in his age. They thought that no one was around and that they were lucky, because ever student in this school always get a chance to be free from all the studying. Unkown to them, after they turned left, where the back entrance of the school is, they were spotted by one tall person. Who had brown hair and he wore a white jacket with black and grey stripes around it. He wore dark blue jeans and black and white hi-tops. He also wore glasses with black outlines. He saw the girl being pushed away and he gave a very serious and a very angry glare.

Cutting back to Luan and the 3 bullies, the 2 bulliespushed Luan on the ground were laughing at her. Luan had tears coming down her face and asked sadlly: „W-what do you want from me?"

Boy Bully #1: Nothing much. We just wanted to give you a beating, if that's ok with you?

Luan (sad): No! Leave me alone.

Luan was then pulled by her ponytail by the girl bully.

Girl bully: What was that shrimp? You dare talk back at us?

Luan then was punched in the stomache by the boy bully and the girl bully took off her bandanna, that was holding her hair. Her brown hair wasn't in pony tail anymore, but it didn't matter, she was fell down on her stomache on the ground was holding her stomache in pain. The bullies started to kick her repeatedly and they were laughing. Until they were interrupted, when one of the bullies was hit in the head by school book. He was holding his head in pain, when he turned around he was then punched repeatedly, until his cheeks were swollen and some of his teeth fell out and he was punched on his right cheek, until he fell down uncocisous.

The girl bully was attacking the boy with glasses, until he quickly doged her and grabbed her by the back of her head and smashed her face on the wall, because the person they were fighting was in rage. And there wouldn't be nothing to calm him down. The last bully and was running away scared, until the boy let go of the girls head and picked a branch and throwed it in the air screaming in anger.

He missed, but the bully was far gone. He saw the uncocious bully with a swollen face, weakly getting up, until the boy kicked him in the stomach and made him roll in his back. The boy clenched his right fist very hard and was about to give him a finishing blow, while with the left hand, he was holding the bully by his shirt. The bully saw a very murderous look on the boys face and pleaded to not hurt. The boy let go of the bully with his left hand and got off of him.

?: Do anything like this again. And I promise you, that I will do much worse.

The bully quickly got up and picked up the girl bully, who's nose was broken from the wall impact and was also bleeding. The boy bully was limping and crying, because he was in too much pain, to even make any rational thoughts on the way. He was paralyzed by fear.

The boy with glasses sighed and picked up his book and put it back in his school bag. He was about leave, until he heard crying. He turned around and saw Luan on the ground in pain crying from sadness and sorrow. The boy couldn't just leave her like this. His mind was telling him to leave her behind, because of his anger and hatred towards people, but his heart was telling him to help her. He looked up in the sky and noticed that it was about to start to rain. The boy quikcly took off his white jacket and put it on Luan's back. Luan didn't was confused, when she felt she was being pulled up by her hands. She felt her cheek touching someone elses cheek and her hands was on something soft. It was a shirt. The girl then felt her legs being pulled up aswell and she felt something warm touching and holding on her legs. She didn't know what was going on, but she understood that she was being carried by someone. The boy then was carrying Luan om his back, while she has his jacket on her back, so she doesn't get too wet from the rain. The boy wasn't the strongest person in the world, but he wasn't completlly weak either.

After few mintues passed, it continued to rain, but the boy continued carrying Luan to her home. How he knew, where she lived, wasn't important. The only thing that matter is to bring her home, so her family can take good care of her. Luan had closed eyes all the way, but she was still awake. She could hear footsteps spalshing around on puddles from each step. They finally arrived home and the stranger rang the door bell. The door was opened by Leni and saw Luan and the new stranger carrying her on her back. He was soaking wet and thunder also striked making a flashy image of the boy carrying Luan. Leni screamed Luan's name and the boy carried her to the sofa. He heard and saw allot of people comming from downstairs. He quickly put his school bag on his right shoulder and quickly left. The Loud family saw how bad their cheerfull sisters was injured. And many tried to make her feel better. Leni was crying, because it looked really bad. Lori on the otherh and was angry, because she thought that the boy was the one who hurt her younger sisters. She was about turn around and catch him, until Luan quickly grabbed Lori's hand. She weakly said, while crying and smiling: „He saved me." The Loud siblings were shocked, but some were relieved that their cheery sisters was ok.

But the boy continued walking in the rain, until he turned around saw his house. He didn't want to go inside, but he did it, because he didn't want to make his family worried. He sighed and was going towards the house with a serious look on his face.

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2: Luan's Investigation

_**After the bully incident, the new boy in town and school has been doing his hardest to move forward. When Luan told her family about her bullying problem, she decides to investigate and learn more about her mysterious savior. This chapter will take me a while to write. Summer heat and all that jazz. It's not easy to write a good story. Not to mention that at September I will start attending college, so I will be away for a long while.**_

The boy was in his room doing homework for school. He also heard another comotion between his family. As usual his mother said something, to make her sister upset and she ran upstairs to her room crying. She even slammed the door from frustration and sorrow. He never liked, when people slam doors, because they can become broken. What he hated the most, is the fact that her mom always yells at her family and without thinking, of how much it can affect her own family in a negative way. He hears her mother and father arguing as usual. He sighs and looks out the window. It stopped raining, but he wasn't in the mood for anything right now. He has too many things running through his head and he doesn't know what to do.

Back at The Loud House, the siblings were taking care of Luan in Luna's and Luan's room. Luan's bare feet were in a hot bowl that was filled with hot water, she had a yellow blanket covering and warming her up and she also has a thermometer in her mouth. She even has an ice pack on her head.

Lori removed the thermometer from her mouth and sighed in relief that Luan wasn't sick. Luan removed her feet from the bowl and the twins Lana and Lola grabbed the bowl and moved it away. Luna removed the ice pack from her head, but the blanket still was on Luan.

Lori sighed and said: Luan. What happened at school? We were litellary worried about you.

Luan frowned and didn't want to say anything about it. Lori sighed in frustration, while others were starting to get more worried.

Lori (irratated): Luan, for pete's sake! Tell us what happened.

Luan was getting annoyed and closed her eyes in frustration. She was starting shiver from frustration. She gripped her blanket tightly. Lori was now starting to get mad. She grabbed Luan by the shirt and made her other hand into a fist.

Lori (angry): LUAN! If you won't start telling us what happened back at school, I will litellary going to –

Luan (angry and with tears): I was being bullied back at school. Happy now?

Lori and the rest of the siblings were shocked. Lori loosened up her grip and let go of Luan. Luan was now crying. Lori regreted of what she was about to do.

Luan (sad): Why you didn't hit me? It wouldn't be any worse, what the kids did to me.

Lori now had tears coming down and she hugged Luan from guilt and sadness.

Lor (sad): Why ypu didn't tell us Luan?

Luan (sad): I was scared.

Lincoln (worried): Why?

Luan (sad): B-because I thought y-you would all make fun of me or you wouldn't believe me, about me b-being bullied Linc.

Everyone was starting to feel bad for Luan.

Luna: Dude. You shouldn't be scared about just talking to us.

Leni: Yeah. We are a family, aren't we?

Luan was starting to calm down. She was smiling a bit, because she started to realise that she can trust her own family, especially when she is in trouble.

Luan: Thanks guys. ( _sniff_ ) I needed that.

Lincoln: We are a family are we not. We always look out for each other.

Luan got up and gave Lincoln a hug. And the rest of the siblings joined in a group hug.

Lori: Alright, that's enough. We should get ready for school. Everyone, back to bed.

Everyone, except for Luna and Luan left the room. Everyone went to their seperate rooms. Luna and Luan were about to dress up in their PJ's, until Luna spoke up.

Luna: So, who was the guy that saved you?

Luan: I don't know. But he sounded very angry. Like, something has been bothering him for a long while.

Luna: Don't tell, it's the guy with glasses.

Luan: I did feel some metal near my eye, when he was carrying me home.

Luna: Dude. That guy is a freak.

Luan (annoyed): Hey! You can't judge a person, just because he is different. I thought you are better then that Luna.

Luna: I am not judging him, just because of his looks, but because of his personality. He barley talks to people, he never hangs out with other kids his age, he never eat cafateria food or even goes there, he does avarege in school and he always walks alone and looks at people with a very hatefull or serious look.

Luan: I didn't know. You said he is in your and Leni's class right?

Luna: Yep. He actually scares me. One wrong move and he might lash at you.

Luan: I don't know. If what you say is true, then how come he risked his life for me?

Luna: He always picks fights with bullies. Some fights he wins, others he gets himself very injured. But even he gets beaten down, he still keeps coming back up and defends the ones who are bullied.

Luan: Hmm. There is more to him, then I thought.

Luna: Well, whatever dude. Let's just go to sleep, before the queen of bossiness starts shouting at us.

Luan: Ok.

That night, everyone was asleep, except for Luan. She kept on thinking about her savior. She thought, that he was gonna leave her in the back of the school crying alone, but he just kept carrying her to her home. She remebered him asking one of the teachers, where she lived and they said where. Luan remebered that his jacket was still in her possesion. She quickly got it out under from her bed and noticed that this jacket is defenatly you wouldn't normaly get at the Royal Woods mall. It was a white jacket, with a hood and black and grey lines around it. She is thinking to bring the jacket back to him, but she wasn't so sure. The stuff people said about her recuer made her nervous. She even wondered why was he so angry all the time? She doesn't know much about him, but the way people treat him, is like they have seen a monster walking amongst their school. So Luan came to a decision to do some investagating on the Mystery Boy.

At school, Luan continued walking to her class, but noticed a boy wearing a hoodie this time, with an UK (United Kingdom) flag in the middle. He walking alone and wore glasses with black outlines. He has light brown hairs and he had a very serious, yet an emotionless look on his face. She noticed that for a brief second and realised that something has been bothering him. But what? She decided after next class, she is going to talk to the school's security guard, who's checks the video cameras wired around school.

After her class ended, she then was walking to the security guards office, until she heard another commosion in front of her. Some kids gathered around in a circle and she realised a fight was happening. Until she saw the same kid, she saw earlier walk by, repeatedly punch another kids with his fists. He ducked did a sweep kick on the kids legs and he lost balance on the floor. The boy was panting and turned 180 degrees and walk away from the fallen kid, until he was about to get up and the boy sighed and pressed his leg hard on his stomache. The kid cryed out in pain and the boy walked away from the boy and picked up his school bag from the floor. He then looked at the ground and he let his right arm out and Luan saw another person on the floor taking his hand. Luan saw that the guy, the Mystery Boy beat up was another bully. The boy patted the fallen kid shoulder and walked normaly until.

?: Thank you man. I aprreciate it.

The boy stopped for a brief second and turned his head around and said: No problem.

He then continued walking forward. Luan was smiling, that the boy who saved her, saved another innocent from being bullied. Even tho, it was really brutal, she could understand, that it was because of his hatred and anger. She made a sad face, because she never seen someone this angry and hatefull before. She turned around and the other students went on their seperate ways. Luan knocked on the security officers door. It was opened from the inside and the officer frowned seeing Luan in front of him.

Luan: Hey, secrutity man. How's your day been doing?

Oiffcer (annoyed): If you are thinking about messin with the security cameras again, with your another pranks, then you have another thing coming missy. Last time you did that, I almost got fired from my job.

Luan (laughing sheepeshly): He he. Sorry about that. Anyways, I need a favor from you and no, it's nothing to do with pranks, I pinky swear it.

Officer (sighed): What do you want kid?

Luan: Are there by any chance security cameras installed for the back school entrance.

Officer: Actually yeah. They just installed them few weeks ago.

Luan: Can we check out the last night footage of it.

Officer: Sure kid. But why?

Luan (sighed in defeat): I was being bullied last night and someone saved me from them. I want to know who's the person that did it.

Officer: Sounds serious. If we can catch the faces of the bullies, then we wil lsend them to the principales office. Let's do it kid.

Few minutes have passed and they started watching the video. The officer was growling, of the fact that bunch of kids beat up a defensless kid, especially with braces none then less. Luan wasn't happy about that moment, until she saw a book thrown at one of the bullies. She and the officer continued watching the footage and both of them had jaws dropped of how brutal the fight went on against the bullies. Luan gasped in horror, putting her hands on her mouth, when she saw the boy smash the girls face against the wall, that was next to the back entrance doors. They continue watching saw that the boy was about to leave Luan behind, but he looked like he was a making a moral choise, weather he should leave her behind or help her. Eventually, he picked her up and you get the idea from the 1st Chapter.

Officer: Wow. That was just, wow. The principal has been calling the kid with glasses to his office allot of times, because of his brutal bully beat downs. Allot of teachers, including the principal are very worried about him.

Luan: Why?

Officer: I heard, he is a good student, but people say that he always is alone and barley has any friends. I think that's because he is having trust issues with other people, especially around his age. I remeber your sisters Leni Loud tried to talk to him, but she got scared, when he gave her an annoyed look at her.

Luan: This is really serious. I never thought a person like that could exist.

Officer: There are all kinds of people kid. Some people just gone through rough times to even care about themselves anymore.

Luan was sad now. She realises that this Mystery Boy has defenatly gone though something awfull and that's why he always unleashes his anger at the bullies. Luan left the offices room and was going to her next class. At class she was drawing a sad looking kid, crying. She didn't pay much attention to class, because she was stil feeling bad for the boy. She wrote on her notepad Mystery Boy at the top of the drawing.

The last class ended and Luan was about walk home, until she noticed the boy that saved her. He was managing and organazing some school books, so he could get ready for the next day. Luan slowly aprouched the boy and asked: H-hey! How are you doing?

The boy turned his head towards Luan and gave her a confused look. Luan was really nervous. The boy stood up and Luan's pupils shrank, because the boy was pretty tall in his age. Luan gulped and the boy replied: I rather ask you the same question. How are your wounds?

Luan (nervous): Their fine, I guess.

The boy scatched his neck and he was annoyed by it. He tried to hold it back. Luan saw this and saw that there are some red spots on his neck and some on his palms. Luan didn't want to bother him with that, but then she asked: So. Are you doing anything later?

Mystery Boy: Not really. I was just going back home. He closed the locker after he said that.

Luan: Oh.

The Mystery Boy was about to leave, but Luan said: Wait. I want to ask you something?

The boy stopped and turned around face to face to Luan.

Luan: Why are you so angry all the time? Did something happen?

The boy frowned at that question and looked down. He then said: Let's just say, I haven't exaclly had the best day of my life.

The boy was about to leave and Luan asked: Why?

The boy this time didn't look at Luan, his back was in front of her.

Mystery Boy: Because I'm different.

He then walked away. Luan just stood there and watched hin walk away. Luan was sad and she started walking towards the entrence. Upon arriving home, she thought that something was really bothering the boy. The fact that he said he was different in a very serious tone, makes her realise that he might be trying to avoid people, because of it. She sighed and entered her house.

 _ **Holy bisquit, this took a while to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know if you want me to continue this story. See ya later aligators! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3: Emotional Pain

_**The 3thd Chapter of the Mystery Boy. I am glad that some people really like this story and find it very interesting. Basiclly in this chapter Luan feels bad for the boy, she talked to and decided to ask Luna and Leni for help and maybe be friends with him. Unfortenatlly it will be allot harder, then they think.**_

Luan and Lincoln were at party gigs. Luan still earn money and does her job she herself created called Funny Buisness Inc. Luan always enjoys her job to make kids laugh and happy, especially during their birthdays. She looked for many assistants, which ended up in failures, because the sisters she asked for help didn't work out, until Lincoln decided to help her out, only with some leftover cake bargin. Kind of like when people won't do something, if they won't get nothing in return. Upon walking to next birthday party location to next. The 11 year old Lincoln Loud, who is the young brother of Luan Loud notices that Luan always seems very gloomy. She always was in high spirits, including at home, but this time was very different. Luan allot of times was sad looking and barley talked to anyone for a week. Lori started to realise who's fault that was and had an argument with the kid with glasses. Unfortenatlly, the kid told Lori off and not caring of what happens to him. Like Luan, his personality hasn't changed aswell. He still looked very angry and emotionless at the same time.

Leni said that there are times he wanted to laugh and smile, but he always tries to contain it and hold it in. Lincoln knows this, because they had a sibling meeting without Luan in the pressence. Luna even told that one time, one of his heaphone peaces fell off and she hear that he was listening to some hard rock music. Allot of Loud siblings started to question the Mystery Boy of Royal Woods Highschool. Lola thought that he was just a jerk, but Lana on the other hand thought that something bad happened to him in the past. Which as usual made the 6 year old twins fighting each other, until Lincoln as the reasonable one in the family stopped them from tearing each other apart. Lisa wanted to spy on the boy, which unfortenatlly turned into an argument against her, because the siblings know, how far Lisa can go with her weird scientific studies.

Lincoln thought that the boy was just like himself. Except older and more grumpy. Always alone and having a hard time to trust people. Granted, Lincoln could trust his family, but there are times, he has a hard time trusting Lola, Lisa, Lynn and even Luan of all people, when it comes to conversations. Lincoln even had a grudge against Lori. Lori the oldest of all the siblings, is always brutal and incredibly mean towards her brother. Lincoln barley remebers the last time, Lori was actually sympathetic towards him.

Lincoln still looked at Luan and was starting to feel bad for her. He then asked: Are you alright Luan? You have been very quiet for the whole week.

Luan: It's nothing Linc. Let's just get back home.

Linc was having none of it. He quickly ran past her and stopped her at her tracks. He was standing in front of her and had his arms crossed. Luan looked at Lincoln very annoyed.

Lincoln: Look Luan. I am your brother and brothers should look out for their family, no matter how old are they. So, are you gonna tell me what's bothering you? You slowly becoming like Lucy for a whole week.

Luan didn't want to say anything and Lincoln sighed: Look, I am very worried about you Luan. I want my cheery, comedian sister back. The Loud House won't be the same without you, if you won't go back the way you are.

Luan (sighed): Linc, I am the same Luan, you know and love. I just have allot of things on my mind.

Lincoln: It's about that boy isn't it?

Luan: He just seems very different. Like he thinks the whole world is against him. I am just wondering, if there is a way for him to finally accept people.

Lincoln: Luna and Leni told me that he once said, he lives with his family near Royal Woods. But when someone asks about his family, they say he doesn't want to talk about them that much. He said, that their family is better off not knowing.

Luan (shocked): What? Why? Does he hate his family?

Lincoln: It sounds like it.

Luan (worried): What kind of life he has gone through to make him like this?

Lincoln: I don't know. I just wish we can know, so maybe we could help him.

Luan (sad): I wish the same Linc.

Luan and Lincoln both hug each other for comfort. Never in their lives, they experianced a problem or a person living here like this. Not wanting to talk about his family, being always alone. Even picking fights, some he knows well, not being able to win most of the time. It's sounds like the Mystery Boy doesn't seem to care of what happens to him anymore and doesn't want other peoples help with his personal problems.

Luan and Lincoln went back home. Luan offered Lincoln one of the leftover cakes from one of their party gigs, but Lincoln refused the offer and told Luan to put it in the fridge for later. Luan did as she was told by her brother and went back to her room. She put all her party gig supplies in her cloest and when she turned she saw Luna strimming her guitar, not the same way she always does. Luan noticed that Luna has the same look of concern and sadness, like Luan herself awlays has. Luan walked toward her sisters, who was resting and strimming her guitar on her bed. Luna and Luan are roomates and they are they only siblings in the house, who share a bunk bed. Luna sleeps at the top of the bunk for he stage dive purposes and Luan sleeps on the bottom bunk of the bed. Luan sat next to Luna and Luna looked at her for a brief second and put her head back at the pillow, still striming her guitar slowly and not putting much rythm to the electric guitar strings, like she usually does.

Luan (sighed): So, what are you thinking about? You seem like, you don't have the _happy-nes_ in you. Haha! Get it?

Luna (groaned angirly): Not funny sis. And I am NOT in the mood for jokes!

Luan (sad): I am sorry Luna. I just wanted to cheer you up.

Luna sighed and put her guitar down: No. I should be sorry. I shouldn't have been mad at you.

Luan (smiles): It's ok Luna. We are all have our ups and downs.

Luna: It's just I was thinking about that Mystery Boy that saved your life and broughy you home. I get the feeling he is hiding his true emotions and his likes and interests.

Luan: But why would he do that?

Luna: Not a stinkin clue. So me and Leni decided to ask him to be friends with us. Maybe it would give us a chance to talk to him and help him with his problems.

Luan (worried): Do you think he would take the offer?

Luna: It wouldn't hurt to try atleast.

Luan: Is it ok if I atleast watch? I want to help him too.

Luna: OK sis. Just don't be too upset if this doesn't work out in a snap.

Luan: I'll try.

Luna: Let's try this tommorow. We need some shut eye, before school starts.

Luan: Ok. And Luna?

Luna: Hm?

Luan suddenly hugs Luna: Thank you for being an awesome sister.

Luna (smiles and hugs back): You too sis.

 **The Next Day**

Luna, Luan and Leni are getting ready for invenitable. Leni was scared, Luna was nervous and Luan looked at the sisters and was worried about them. She knows the feeling, because she once talked to him like 2 weeks ago and even tho it wasn't a long conversation, it didn't mean, that she wasn't nervous in the slightest. They finally see the boy at his locker. He was managing some school books, like he usually does. Luna and Leni looked at each other and were scared. They then decided to rock, paper, siccors in order for the 1st person to start the conversation. Luan giggled a little, because it was pretty silly of the fact that they had to play a game of rock, paper and siccors just to start a conversation to a person. Of course Leni lost, because of her ditzyness. Luna pushed Leni towards the boy and he saw her looking at her straight in the eyes, except her made a small growl and looked at her with a very serious look at her. Luna gave Leni 2 thumbs up for luck. He even noticed Luna backing away and sighed and said: If you want to say something, then you better start now, The next class is about to start,

Leni (scared): W-well, I like, I mean we like to know if you, um, want to be, ummm...

Leni had tears coming from her eyes and she was hyperventalating. The boy looked at her and made a worried look and sighed and patted her back to try to make her less nervous. He even swiped her tears away with his right thumb. He gave her a smile and tried to make her sure, that she doesn't need to be scared. Leni smiled at this and thought that he wasn't bad as he seemed. Luna and Luan were confused by this, because they never seen him so caring for someone before.

Mystery Boy: Well, what it is you wanted to ask me?

Leni: Well, we like, wondered if you wanted to be our friend?

The boys smile faded and looked down on the ground.

Mystery Boy: I'm sorry but, no. As much as I want to accept the offer, there are things, I still need to sort out.

He was about walk away, until Leni grabbed his hand and had tears again coming from her. She was crying. The boy hated himself for making a person cry, especially if it was a girl.

Leni (crying): Why? Did we do soemthing bad?

The boy sighed: No, you didn't. Let's just say, the last time people asked to be my friend, the only thing they did to me, was hurt me in here.

He pointed at his heart with his left thumb. Leni, Luna and Luan started to feel bad for him and realised that he has been really hurt. The school bell rang and boy walked away.

Mystery Boy: I'm sorry. But I have to get to class. Don't want to be late.

Leni, Luna and Luan just stood and there and were silent. Leni turned a hugged Luna while crying. Luan felt worse, because now they know why he always was like this for the past 2 weeks. He never wants to feel pain and suffering again. Which made the 3 Loud sisters feel sympathy for him.

 _ **If you want to know, the Mystery Boy charater is basiclly based off of me. I myself have gone through allot of pain and suffering for the past few years and wanted to write a story that has a charater that people can relate to and can feel sympathy for him in personal level.**_

 _ **I want to write a superhero story, based on the same charater, except allot different and more deeper. My dream from my childhood is to create and air an animated superhero show. I always was inspired by action cartoons, especially with superhero charaters. I always have many different ideas for different scenarios, but can never pick the right one. Not to mention that nowdays, it seems that action/superhero cartoon shows seem to die out and I feel like that my dream won't become a reality.**_

 _ **Not to mention that I need to meet and find people that I can trust and have the same interests as me. I don't have allot of friends, but it would be awesome to work with people that can help make my dream come true and maybe patch a short animated pilot on YouTube, so people can see, that there are still other heroes who aren't just Marvel and DC still existing.**_

 _ **Sorry for my babling. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. See ya later my awesome people! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4: Family Meeting

_**Chapter 4. A family is visiting The Loud House and it's residence. But things will get akward, when the family that visits the Louds are the family of the Mystery Boy named Richard. Will the Loud siblings will handle the boys pressence?**_

It's been 4 or 5 weeks when Leni, Luna and Luan tried to comfort the boy they met. They were sad about the fact, that people in the past made him trust people less and that's why he is always so angry. But maybe there was more too it? The Loud family heard that there are new people moving in Royal Woods. Rita and Lynn Sr. met the people during grocery shopping and had fun with them. So after they learned that they have kids of their own, daughter and son. The parents decided to invite them to their home and maybe help the kids to be friends with their own children. Luna was both excited and a little sceptical about this. One thing is that, it's cool to meet new people, but the problem is not knowing who they are and what they are like. Leni was excited to meet new people. Luan was aswell. After many weeks, they haved moved on from their previous encounter with the Mystery Boy.

The Loud family were getting ready to meet the new family, but unkown to them, who are they gonna meet, will defenatlly change their lives forever.'

Back at the Mystery Boy's house. The boy was doing homework and trying to ignore all the yelling that was happening outside his door. The boy's family where always argueing over the simplest things. Especially when they were going to meet new people. They were argueing about of what to wear to impress the family they were about to meet. The boy wasn't keen on going, because he isn't the best social conversationalist. He always gets nervous meeting new people and he always is afraid to tell about the things he really likes. In his room, it's seen that he has a laptop on his desk, lots of paper on the desk with drawings, but not very spectacular looking, a small LED HD TV and 2 game consoles at the bottom and a bunch of console games on the drawer and many other things. The boy was about done with his homework, until someone bursted into his room. He really got annoyed, when no one knocked first and asked permission to enter his room.

?: Are you still doing homework? You should get ready and meet these new people.

Boy (irritated): If you haven't noticed or have a short term memory loss, Math isn't my strongest subject and let me tell you. This stuff ain't easy.

?: Oh please, Richard! I've been to high school and I know exaclly how hard it is.

Richard (annoyed): Really Jaiden? Because, ever since you started middle school, you became a major jerk throughout the years.

Jaiden (irritated): I've been a jerk. Looks who's talking!

Richard and Jaiden never got along and they always gave angry glances at each other. Richard was the youngest of the family, but always the tallest, because of puberty. His older sister Jaiden always acts like a smarty pants and barley cares about other peoples feelings. Ever since his sister came to middle school, their relationship wasn't on the good side and can be noticed as broken.

Mom: Comon kids! We don't want be late.

Jaiden: Richard isn't even ready yet!

Richard (annoyed): Oh for pete's sake. I still need to finish my math homework!

Dad: You can finish it later son. How much you have left?

Richard lookedat his work and checked his school diary, where students write down homework assighments for the next days and they write them next to the subject that is coming for that day.

Richard: Not much actually.

Dad: Well, then get dressed. You don't want to make your mother angry.

Richard sighed and got ready. The one thing he knew and didn't want to deal with, is his mothers anger and fury. His mother was the hardest parental unit of his to talk to the most, because of her attitude and self control. His father on the other hand, was the only person he could have some-what normal conversation with. He just wishes that his dad didn't take things way too seriously, like the majority of his family does. He himself, even got affected by the seriousness of his family. And he wasn't fan of it.

He always wanted for his family to somehow change for the better. But that hasn't happened for years. His father is someone, he can handle atleast, but his mother and sister. That was out of the question for him. Talking to them, was like talking to a brick wall. In his older sisters case, it was more like talking to a 10'000 page book. His sister was huge book reader or some people like to call these kind of people, book worms or nerds. One thing Richard hated the most out of anything, is that he always tries his best to move forward with his life, but no matter how much he tries, it feels like it's not enough. His mother and sister always bug him and try to change him into something he is not. Even in the age of 17, he still watches cartoon shows at that age and plays video games. His mother especially doesn't like it, because she always think that her son should grow out of it and watch something adult. Even tho, the cartoon shows he watches, have some adult themes aswell. His favorite animated movie is The Iron Giant. He first time saw the movie on television and few years later, he ordered a copy of the movie on disc from the internet. And he was happy that he got the movie, he always loves to watch. Richard didn't dress realy fancy. He just wore the same regular clothes, like he did at school. When he came downstairs, his sister was angry.

Jaiden (angry): Are you kidding? You are not going to meet this family like this.

Richard (irritated): What's wrong the way I dress?

Jaiden (angry): Richard. We need to impress they see you with us, they think we are a bad infuance on you and others.

Richard (irritated): Look. This what I am. I don't need to dress super fancy just to impress people. Sure, looking nice is ok, but going overboard with it isn't exaclly a good idea either.

Jaiden (angry): How is this overboard?

Richard: You have too much red lipstick on your face, eye shadow, that makes you look like a masked vigilante, you wear a dress that will get dirty and looks expensive and let's not forget that you wear fancy high heel shoes, that make your legs feel uncofrmtable.

Jaiden (irritated): Ugh. You just don't get it, do you? Looking your best is always the first step of impression. What would you wear in your first day at school? Clothes that make you look like punk?

Richard (irritated): What, no. All I am saying is that, you can still try to look good, but you just don't need to go overboard with it. Just look at your legs. You can barley stand in those heels.

Jaiden: Sacrafices must be made Richard.

Richard (annoyed): Which means what? Having your legs twisted or broken? Some plan.

Jaiden: Can you atleast change your top? You look like a street ganger. Especially with that hoody of yours.

Richard (irritated): Fine, whatever.

He went back upstairs to change. After few minutes passed he wore aqua blueT-shirt with some writing and symbols on it. His dad vore a fancy shirt and his sister wore a fancy everything. His mother came down with her usual black dress and her mini bag. Arguing continued inside the house again, about some things to do with the garden or something. Richard didn't pay much attention, because he hated arguing. It never did go anywhere. Especially with his family. The father got outside and their dog, who is a Beagle was wondering where they were going. Richard saw the dog and the dog was happy that he pated it's head and payed attention to the dog. The dog went inside the house and was locked in a room, where the dog could sleep in peace and won't wreck the house. The dog had a treat in order to convice it to stay in the room or go there. The dog never did like a car ride. The dog always was having some sort of a panick attack, everytime it was in the car. The can sit still in the car, but it always breathes very fast and had it's tounge out during car rides. The dog was scared of driving in a car. Richard's dad started the car and he and his sister got insied the car aswell. They were wating for the mother/wife to come to the car. She always comes last on eveything, because she always looses something, even her own house keys and her mobile phone. She finally got out of the house and locked the front door with her house keys. She entered the car and they drove off.

There was silence in the car. The famil they were about to meet weren't far ahead. Richard looked at the town outside from his car window. He barley made a smile, he always had blank and emotionless expression. He pondered of what to do and what he can do for the future, just so can things can go on track. His mother always bugged him and his sister about marriege. Richard was still 17, but he knows very well, that marriege isn't that easy and it takes time to even start it or think it. His sister on the other hand is always busy watching her TV shows, movies and reading her books, to even care about looking for a boyfriend. She is 4 years older then him, but she still hasn't bothered with a job, even if she finished high school many years back, when Richard was still in middle school at 8th or 7th Grade.

They finally arrived at their destination and they heard allot of ruckus. They didn't expect to visit a family with this much noise. Richard's mom and dad were shocked, when Rita and Lynn Sr. Loud's told them that they have 11 kids in the house. But they still went along with the new meeting and impression. They got ouf the car and walked towards the door. The father locked the car with his keys. And they were in front of the door. Richard was behind his family and his mother rang the doorbell. The door was open by Rita Loud and both Rita and Lynn Sr. welcomed his family in.

Rita: It's goo to see you all.

Lynn Sr.: Indeed. How about the 4 us go to the kitchen, while our kids meet with your kids. You can help us in the kitchen.

Richard's Dad: Sure thing Lynn. Kids, behave.

All 4 parents went to the kitchen and started to talk to each other and getting along. Both Richard and Jaiden were alone with the 10 kids. One was missing and it was Luan. Lola, Leni and Lori gasped and had sparkly eyes, because of Richard's sisters fancy wardrobe.

Leni: That looks totes beautifull on you!

Jaiden (blushed): Thank you girls.

Lola (in awe): Tell us your secret angel.

Jaiden(giggle): Thanks sweetie. Well, I can tell you all about fasion if you want.

Lori: You litellary can tell me, Leni and Lola in my room all about it.

Jaiden: Thanks, uuuhhhh.

Lori (smiling): Lori.

Jaiden: My name is Jaiden.

Lori: Well, Jaiden. I bet you and me are gonna be friends.

Jaiden: I bet.

All 4 of them went upstairs and it was just Richard and the other Loud kids, Luna, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lisa, Lily and Lincoln downstairs. Richard massaged his neck and tried to say something. Luna looked at him and reconized him from the start. The wardrobe was different, but she could never forget someone like him. She gasped and said: It's you!

Richard(confused): I'm sorry, what?

Richard's eyes went wide, when he saw Luna. This was akward for both of them. Rihcard still massaged his neck akwardly and Luna rubbed her arm awkardly. There was a dead silence. The othe Loud's were confused of what was going on right now. Until Lily crawled happily towards the stranger. She then huged his leg and other siblings, including Luna were in awe.

Richard ducked down, like Spider-Man and he patted her head. Lily giggled and liked the boy already. She then got picked up by Lincoln and Lily was still laughing. Until she pooped.

Lily: Poo-poo!

Richard could the tell that the stench was horrible, so he closed his nose with his fingers. All siblings, except for Lily: NOT IT!

Lincoln: Not it. Dang it!

Lincoln walked upstairs with Lily to change her diaper. This might be start of a new friendship between the Loud family.

 _ **I wanted to make this chapter longer, but then I would be too tired to do so. Writing over 2'000 words can be exhausting. Every person has their own limits. And I have reached it. I enjoy writing this story. I hope you like this story aswell. It might not be the greatest story ever written, but I have fun writing it.**_

 _ **The family of the boy is basiclly a representation of my family. We aren't the best family in the world, but we aren't the worst either. I am still trying to figure out what the parents names of the Mystery Boy should be. Like I said, that this is basiclly a re-write of my other fanfiction, A New Boy in Town. I wanted to make my OC charater more interesting. But never manage to get it right for some reason.**_

 _ **If you want me to continue this story, let me know. Also, I will start going to college in September, so I will be away for a while, so don't get too upset if the story will be in halt.**_

 _ **See ya later aligators! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontation

_**My 5th chapter of Mystery Boy's story. I will be starting college at 1st September, so this story will be propablly be at halt, but I hope you are a patient people, my dear readers. Enjoy the new Chapter.**_

Luna and Richard were in a akward situation. Luna was rubbing her right hand, while Richard was making groans and was massaging his neck. The other siblings, Lincoln, Lisa, Lana, Lily, Lynn and Lucy were confused of what was going. Richard made a small growl and walked in the kitchen to look for something to drink. Before he reached the kitchen, he noticed a trophy case in the dining room. Richard was interested, but also annoyed. He looked at all the trophies in each shelf. The other sisters looked at him, Lincoln was being nervous and Luna looked at Richard with worry. He then got to the bottom and saw a hand made trophy that said: „The most imrpooved brother" He looked at the rest of trophies and saw each of the siblings names in each case. He looked at Lincoln who was worried and looked back at his case. Richard ducked and looked closley at the trophy. He sighed and got up. He still had an emotionless and a serious look on his face. He walked in the kitchen and looked for something to drink. He noticed a small soda can, grabbed it and closed the fridge. He turned around and saw his parents looking at him with serious looks. He gave them an angry glare and walked off. Unkown to him and Richard's parents, Rita and Lynn Sr. noticed this and were worried about this family. Rita was more worried about their son and she gave his parents a stern look of dissapointment. Richard's mother noticed this.

Richard's mother: Is something wrong Rita?

Rita (deadpanned): It's nothing.

Rita continued cutting the carroots. Lynn Sr. invited Richard's father to join him outside for a man to man talk. Richard opened up the soda can was drinking the soda slowly, so he doesn't choke. He sat on the couch and looked at the Loud siblings again. They had no idea what to do right. Lisa shrugged it off and went upstairs to do some experiments as usual. Richard noticed this, but continued looking at the blank screen, while drinking soda. He paid little attention to others looking at him. He still had that look on his face, which frightens most of the siblings, while Luna on the other hand really worried. She never met a person like this before. She know that there is still good in him, but she is afraid to talk to him. So to break off the silence, Lincoln cleared his throat and spoke up.

Lincoln: So? How do you like our house.

Richard: It's alright.

Lana (scared): D-do you want t-to w- watch TV with u-us?

Richard looked at Lana trembling. He finished his soda and looked for a garbage shoot.

Lucy: The trash bin is in the kitchen.

Other were startled by Lucy's sudden appearance, while Richard only twitched a little from the sudden jumpscare and shrugged it off. He was about to walk to the kitchen, but stopped in the middle of the front of the stairs and the front door.

Richard: Isn't there another trash bin around the house?

The others were confused by this and Lincoln replied: Another one is the bathroom, but you should knock before opening the door. Also the bathroom is upstairs on the second floor to the far left.

Richard walked up and the others Loud siblings just looked at each other breaf seconds and slowly followed the boy upstairs. Richard heard laughing and giggling on the door on the left. He growled at the fact, that the girls inside that room act like they don't even care about anything, besides dresses and make up. When he reached the batrhoom door. He gave a few knocks and no one was answering. He entered the bathroom. He saw the trash bin and threw the empty soda can in the bin. He looked at himself in the mirror and he looked angry. The other Loud siblings noticed this and are getting worried about the boy. They defentlly cought up on the fact, that there is defenatlly bugging him. That he is actually struggling with something. The door on right opened, which was Luan's and Luna's room and Luan herself got out of the room.

Luan: He guys. Are our guest still here. Because I have some _killer_ jokes to share them with. Haha. Get it?

Other siblings groaned at her lame pun and when Luan turned around, she saw the boy that saved her exiting the bahtroom and closing the bathroom door behind him. He saw Luan in front of him and Luan was starting to have a panic attack. She had tears comming down her eyes and she fell on her butt on the floor. Richard, like the other Loud siblings are getting worried. All of the siblings around Luan tried their best to calm her down.

Lincoln (scared): Luan. Calm down, please! Why are you scared?

Luna (worried): Luan. I know how this looks, but you gotta pull yourself together.

Richard had a guilt in his gut. He was almost had tears coming from his eyes, because when he hears Luan breathing like she was about to loose air, he clenched his fists and wiped his tears from his face, with his thumb and index finger, because he still wore glasses. He stepped forward for panicking siblings and they walked to let him see what is wrong with Luan. He kneeled down, but when he did Luan was panicking even more and was about to run away, until Lincoln and Luna grabbed her. Richard sighed and wanted to use the right words, so he could calm Luan down.

Richard: Look. I know, why are you like this. I understand that it's hard for you to deal with me being here. But understand, that I am not here to hurt anyone and make people feel bad. The last thing I want is someone... (Richard stopped for a second and took a deep breath. He tried to think of what to say next. He wasn't a really great conversationlist, so it was hard for him to say the right words to calm a person down. He remebered how many people he helped with their emotional problems through online. He never wanted for anyone to suffer the same type of mysery as he did. He then continued) The last thing I want is for someone to be afraid of me. I am sorry if I made you and your sisters upset back at school. But I need you to calm down. Do it for your family.

Luan still having tears coming down, was calming down a bit. Her breathing slowed down and eased up. Luna and Lincoln helped her get up. Luan was looking at everyone that was around her. They still had worried looks on the faces and Luan breathed in and out. She wiped her tears off with her hands. She had some snot comming from her nose. Richard too out a tissue package from his pocket and took out a one tissue and gave to Luan. Luan took it and blew her nose with the tissue.

Luan: Thank you.

Everyone, including Richard sighed with relief. Luan was ok. The Loud siblings were happy. Luan was shocked to see something, that she would never see. Richard was smiling. He actually smiled. The other siblings turned around and saw that too. Richard then was getting worried and emberresed. His smile quikcly changed back to the same face again. Luan was smiling, that a person she and her sisters tried to help smiled back. Luan then came close to him and hugged him. Richard had his hands in his pockets still and he was really confused. A girl hugging him? He felt weird and also confused. He never felt like this and couldn't figure what this feeling was. Love? Happiness? He didn't know what to do. A part of him told him to hug her back, so he could be nice to her. The other half didn't understand why this girl hugged him. Was it from pitty? Or the fact that he was able to save her? The other Loud siblings were smiling at this. They saw something really touching and had tears of joy. Richard still frozen in place, while being hugged by Luan. Didn't even know what to say, until...

Rita (yelling): KIDS! DINNER TIME!

Luan let go of the boy and they all ran upstairs for dinner. Richard was slowly walking along and hanged on the stairs ledge. He has a bad experiance with stairs. Especially if they felt unstable. So he took few small steps and he heard doors opening from upstairs, so he quickly walked downstairs while still holding on the ledge, but he had fright. Lori, Lisa, Leni, Lola and his older sister Jaiden walked downstairs to the dining room. Jaiden gave a quick glance at her brother and didn't even care about asking him about what was happening.

Rihcard heavily sighed and noticed some extra chairs set up for the dining room table. They were some of the garden chairs, in case people wanted to eat outside, but he shrugged it off and sat on one of the chairs. He was sitting next Lynn Jr. and Luan. Lynn was sitting on his right side, while Luan sat next to him on the left side. Dinner was getting served and everyone was having a good time. Richard didn't say a thing, because he was nervous being around with this many people. Especially when there are this many girls.

Few minutes passed and the parents seemed to enjoy each others company. Richard looked at them having fun and turned his head to look at his older sister Jaiden who was having a nice talk with Lori and Leni. Richard didn't eat much, because he didn't feel like eating too much food, especially in front of strangers. Not to mention that he tries to loose some weight by NOT eating too many sweets and junk food. Richard was about to leave the table, until Rita spoke.

Rita: So. Has your son done anything to make you two proud?

There was silence. Richard was dumbfounded and didn't say anything. He looked at the other people around him and gave him glances. His sister gave him a smirk. Richard gave her an angry glare and knew where this was going. He gritted his teeth, but not too much for anyone to see for now.

Richard's father: Well, he has helped with some work. He can be helpfull if needs to be.

Richard's mother: Yeah, but I wish he could be more like other kids in his age you know?

Richard was growling from irritation. He knows that his mother doesn't like him doing things he likes to do and it feels like his mother wants to turn him into something different. Rita and Lynn Sr. were confused and looked at the Richard's mother. Rita knew, that something wasn't right and Richard's mother a cold stare. Richard noticed Mrs. Loud's expression. Something tells him, things are about to get heavy.

Rita (irritated): And why do you say that exaclly?

Richard's mom heard Ritas tone and didn't like it. Like Richard himself, she can be easally offended or worse case scenario angered. Richard knows that he himself can bbe dangerous, when angry. He remebered a time, when his own mother angered him so much, that he wanted to beat the crud out of her. But he tried to hold that anger in, because he doesn't hurt his family on purpose. His mother is a different story tho.

Richard's mother (angry): Ok, Rita. What's this about?

Rita (irritated): Nothing much. But it sounds you don't like your son the way he is.

Richard's parents gasped at this. Richard was confused by this. He then looked at his sister, who gave him an angry glare, like he is at fault here. Richard was getting scared and wanted to leave the table, because he knows, that his mothers rage will be unleashed. The one thing, he fears the most, is his own mother, especally when she is very angry. His father tried to calm his wife down. Richard, wanted to leave so bad, but the other Loud siblings just looked at the parental units. Some of the siblings were just suprised seeing their own mother like this. Something was defenatlly going to happen. Lily was about to cry, because she was getting scared. Leni noticed and quickly got up and took Lily with her to the living room to calm her down. Richard saw both Leni and Lily become scared of what was happening and felt really bad for both of them. Luan looked at him and had worried face on her again.

Richard's mother (laughing a bit): What do you mean Rita? He is my son. There is nothing wrong.

Richard knew she was lying. Rita slammed her hands on the table and got up with an angry expression. This startled the kids. Richard's older was techniclly an adult at this point, considering that she was born 4 years earlier, before he was.

Rita (shaking): Kids. I want you all to go upstairs right now.

Without a second thought everyone was leaving the dinning room. The Loud siblings didn't say anything and went upstairs. Jaiden was walking with Lori, Leni and Lola and they said that she can stay at Lori's and Leni's room. Richard didn't ask anyone for a place to crash. He saw Luan touching hs left shoulder and he looked at her and saw her a face of worry. Richard knew that Luan wanted for him to go with her to Luan's and Luna's room. They walked to that specific room and all the of the Loud's entered their specific rooms and closed the doors. Then they start hearing yelling from Rita. They were startled by it and some of the siblings got scared by Rita's sudden outburst. They knew that things are going crazy downstairs. Richard is used to yelling, because it does happen allot in his family. Richard that on the purpole bean bag and sighed heavely, without groaning. Richard looked he hasn't slept in days. Luna and Luan looked at him and glanced at each other. They then decided to actually start a conversation with the Mystery Boy.

 _ **Another long chapter. I originally wanted the dinner part to last longer and have the Mystery Boy's older sister saying something about her younger brother and him snapping at her. But thought that would be too crazy. I originally wanted Rita Loud to ask the boy's parents for their sons talents. You could see a hint, when Richard was looking at the Loud families trophy case.**_

 _ **I want the Loud family to know the boy better, so they could understand why he is like the way he is and what is the deal with him and his family. Like I said, I always wanted to write a good story for The Loud House and for the Loud family to learn that not all families do get along well, aswell as the new charater helping the Loud's to be a better family towards each other. I always notice in the show, how much the Loud sisters treat their younger brother on allot of the episodes and I feel bad for him, even if he is a fictional charater.**_

 _ **I was thinking to write another fanifction, where Lincoln confronts his sisters and is really mad at them for treating him like a black sheep in the family. But I don't know, when I will start with that story just yet.**_

 _ **See ya later aligators. :D**_


	6. Chapter 6: Making someone happy

**I do apologize for not writing this story for a long time. I think this story isn't very good. I am writing a new chapter for the Mystery Boy and we will see how it goes. I am have been pretty occupied with college work and what not. So enjoy this chapter.**

Richard was sitting on Luna's bean bag, while Luna and Luan just stared at him with worry. He seemed very not caring. Emotionless even. He always had that angry look on his face, like he is being angry about something. Both he and 2 of the Loud sisters could still hear the 2 of their parents arguing with each other. Luna and Luan knew that this was a serious argument. The sisters kept looking at Richard and notice that he is looking at their bedroom door angrily and then moved his head around and looked at the sisters who had worried faces on them. Richard didn't know what to say, so he scratched his neck a bit, but not too much, because of his certain condition. Luan stepped a bit closer to him and asked: So? Um? Are you feeling ok or…?

Richard looked at Luan and he noticed that she was scared. Richard winced a little, because she reminds her of him, because of how scared she is to talk to him. Like he usually is, when he is talking to his own family. He sighed and said: I am fine.

Luna and Luan could hear some pain from him, when he said that. Luan realizes that he is heartbroken. Whatever happened to him for all these years, it must have given him a big toll on him. This wasn't what the sisters were expecting at all. This was probably the very first time; they have seen a 17 year old boy, who has been broken like this. Not physically, mentally. Luan got closer to him and got on her knees. Richard was confused at this, but then he got startled and shocked, when Luan suddenly hugged him. Richard had that feeling again. He didn't understand what it was. He felt Luan gripping his shirt tighter with one hand behind his back. He heard her crying and felt bad for her. The last thing he wanted is to make someone sad. So he did his best to return the favor by hugging her back and patting her back. Luna was just watching the show and smiled. She thought: Maybe this guy isn't so bad after all?

Luan and Richard let go of the hug. Luan just realized what she just did and saw his smile. She blushed hot red and was covering her face with her hands. She yelled: I'M SORRY!

Richard and Luna both got confused and said in unison: Wait, what?

Then they heard a knock on the door. Luan stopped her embarrassment and opened the door. It was Richard's sister and she looked mad. She looked at her brother and Richard was annoyed and gave a big, angry sigh. He knew where this was going.

Jaden was furiously walking inside the room and said: Well, I hope you are proud of yourself. Like usual, you just couldn't keep out of trouble, now could you?

Richard looked at the ceiling and didn't say anything. He had enough problems for one day. The last thing he wanted is another argument with his older sister. He and his sister barley got along, ever since she started high school. It was hell for him, because he could not be able to talk to her properly, without her interrupting him.

Jaden got mad and said: Of course. You don't talk to me. You don't want to talk to anyone. You feel like, you could just get away with everything, while sitting in your room in front of your computer, like you do every day. No wonder you have no friends. Why can't you be normal for once?

Richard was gripping Luna's bean bag with anger. He gritted his teeth and tried his best to hold his anger in. The last thing he wanted is throw a tantrum, especially in a house of 13 people no less. He kept hearing his sisters bad mouthing him. He felt like he was in hell, until Luna just started her amps with her guitar, which startled everyone in the room. Richard looked at Luna and saw her furiously looking at his older sister. She said: Enough already. Don't you realize you are making him frustrated? He already feels bad enough as it is.

Jaden then replied: He's frustrated? I, mom and dad are already frustrated with all the work we have, but my brother somehow makes our frustrations worse.

Luan then turned to Richard and saw him holding his tears back. She really felt bad for him and looked at his older sisters. She gave her an angry glare and said: Why don't you just leave now? Before things get out of hand.

Jaden turned to face Luan and laughed saying: You can't tell me what to do. I am an adult now. So girls like you have no right to…

Before she could finish her sentence, she can feel someone twisting her arm very hard. She felt pain and saw her brother. She had tears and so did her brother. Luna and Luan then separated the two. Luna grabbing Richard from behind, while Luan was holding his older sister and threw her out of her and Luna's room, slamming the door and locking it.

She turned around saw Richard having some tears coming down and slowly calming down. Luan hated him seeing like this, so she decided to tell a joke. Her priority now, was to make someone happy again.

Luan: Knock, knock.

Luna face palmed at this, because this was defiantly not the best time to make a joke. Richard wiped his tears away and replied: Who's there?

Luan: A _PIE_ IN YO FACES!

Luan threw a pie on the boys face and Luna gasped. She asked angrily: Why would you do THAT for?

Richard wiped the cream off his face, because the plate already fell on the floor. Richard removed his glasses and looked at Luan. He then gave a laugh and said: Good one!

Luan and Luna were both shocked. Luan had tears on her eyes, but they were tears of joy. She started to laugh as well and both Richard and Luan laughed at the joke. Luan was just happy, that she made someone happy for once. A person who risked his life to protect her. This might be a start to very beautiful friendship between Luan and Richard.

 **Sorry if this chapter wasn't longer. I am not very good at jokes and I didn't want this chapter to drag on for too long. Just let me know what you thought of this and if you want me to continue this story. See ya later!**


	7. Chapter 7: Trust and Suffering

**Chapter 7. This is one chapter I am pretty excited about. Because the OC, Richard, also known as the Mystery Boy from the story will have allot of things on his mind. I actually was thinking to write a book or a story based off of Richard and his family someday. Because I like watching movies and cartoons that are deep and have a good story and it would be nice to write a story with a deeper meaning and have a character that many people can relate to, especially for those who have pretty dysfunctional families, but aren't the worst either. Anyways, enjoy this story. :D**

You can see a little brown haired boy with glasses that is crying in the corner of the room. The boy could hear people saying bad things about him, without caring of hurting his feelings. They were enjoying his suffering. The boy could hear these words: „He is such a freak!" „He's so weak"; „Why there are people like him in this world?" „It is hilarious how he gets easily angered." „I hope he dies!" The boy gripped his jeans and gritted his teeth in anger. His tears didn't stop, but when he slowly pulled his head up, anger and hatred could be seen in the boy's eyes!

Richard suddenly woke up, exhausted. He groaned and realized that he needed to get ready for school. He didn't smile and wasn't happy. He heard his alarm clock ringing from his smart phone and quickly turned it off. He got up from his bed and put on his home clothes for now. His hair was all messed up. He looked like he had a hangover and his hair looks like the back of a porcupine. He grabbed a comb and combed his hair, so it could stay down. He slowly walked downstairs bare feted and was going to get ready for breakfast. It was pretty quiet in the house. Probably because his father already left for work, while his older sister and mother are still asleep. Richard frowned just by thinking of the two of his family members. His family never understood him and barley cared how their son/brother felt. His family always thinks, he says stupid things and they get easily triggered when he makes a wrong sentence or says a name wrongly. That really irritated him to no end. He can't even have a normal conversation with his family, as so much not worrying about hearing their yells at him.

Richard was eating breakfast. He made some hot coco and two sandwiches. He slowly at them up, because the last thing he wanted is to choke. He always had an unchanged expression. He's barley looked happy and always looked serious or emotionless. When he drank from the mug, he remembered how his mother one time grabbed him by the hair and smashed his front tooth on the cup in a fit of rage. Because, he was still young at the time and got distracted by watching cartoons. That moment completely changed his perspective on his own mother. He was afraid of her for the longest time and that memory still haunts him till this day. He knows that his mothers temper hasn't gotten better and neither did his own. He and his mother didn't exactly have the best mother/son relationship.

He finished his breakfast and put his own dishes in the dishwasher. He was about to go to the bathroom, but then he saw his dog napping on its bed. He kneeled down and slowly petted his best friend. He always was happy, when his dog was around. Richard always was interested in animals in general and he envied them, because they had more free will and freedom, the humans ever would have.

He then went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He still had an emotionless look on his face. When he spit out the toothpaste from his mouth, he had another flashback, when his sister made a stupid thing that the 2nd floor bathroom is the girl bathroom and he can't come inside of it. He growled a bit, when the flashback ended. He and sister never got along, but it doesn't mean, his sister doesn't care for her brother. But he knows that Jaden's attitude was the worst. She may look pretty and act smart, but she barley admits about her own problems and her mistakes. He thinks his sister changed, ever since she started high school. He wasn't exactly happy about how his sister slowly turned into.

He was dressing up for school and he still looked like he was half asleep. Richard was never a morning person. His usual wake ups are 9 or 10 AM, but 6 or 7 AM is when he can be very tired and craggy. He dressed up and got his school bag ready. He heard another door open and he sighed, realizing that it is his sister that just woke up. He opened his bedroom door and closed it behind him, when he was outside his room. He walked downstairs and exited the front door. From there he walked to school, but in a very fast pace. It was an old habit of his, because he didn't want to get late and he was always worried to mess up or something. His head was hurting a bit, because he had MANY things going through his mind right now. He always shrugged it off, but he still couldn't stop thinking about many things, which involved life in general. Considering how much he went through in the past, it's hard to blame him for it.

 **At The Loud House**

Luan slowly woke up smiling, but when she put her feet on the ground, she then remembered the boy who saved her life and that he was here. Her smile disappeared and she slowly walked towards the bathroom. Luan knows that there is something wrong with him. She was happy to make him smile and laugh, but she knew that it wasn't enough and a prank was definitely out of the question. She knew that Richard was locking his emotions inside. Allot of people see him as a freak, an angry bull, a monster. Luan and Luna on the other hand, saw him as an emotional and heartbroken person. Emotional pain is very hard to heal and Luan had no idea what to do about it. She was flossing her teeth, while she was thinking of how to make Richard happy again. And earn his right to become his friend. While she was doing that, she heard Lori and Leni get out of their shared rooms and they laughed. Luan was definitely confused, because why were they laughing all of a sudden? Then Leni spoke: Good morning Luan!

Luan got her floss out and replied with: Good morning Leni! And Lori!

Leni and Lori went inside the bathroom, doing their own business. Lori was brushing her teeth, while Leni combed her hair 50 times, while she was counting those times.

Leni: 1.. 2.. 3..

Lori then spoke up, when she spit out her tooth paste on the sink: Hey Leni, remember how awesome Jaden was last night?

At that very moment, Luan just stopped and made a frown. Her, awesome? Now that was just too much. Luan dropped her floss on the trash bin and was about to walk out of the bathroom, until Leni said: I know right? But I'm, like, not very happy about her saying mean things about her brother though.

Luan stopped and was gripping the door handle with one hand and the other hand turned into a fist. She was angry. What did Jaden told about her own brother towards Lori and Leni.

Lori then said: Oh common Leni. Him watching cartoons in the age of 17? Him not knowing a famous NBA basketball player, that everyone in his country knows? Him not knowing how to cook and wash clothes? He might be the same age as me, but he is nothing but a little child in adult body.

Leni frowned and said: Well I am 16 and I don't know much stuff either.

Lori said with an annoyed tone: You are different Leni. He at least should know when to grow up.

Luan then yelled: SHUT UP!

Leni and Lori were startled by Luan's sudden outburst. This was the first time they heard Luan angry before. Luan opened the door and saw Luna and Lincoln in front of her. She said: Hey guys.

Luna and Lincoln were getting worried and Luna asked: Is there something wrong sis? What's with the yelling?

Luan frowned and said: It's nothing.

Luna then frowned as well and said: Common sis. I know you better than that; I know you are upset, so tell me what it is.

Luan said: Jaden said something about her brother and Lori treats it like a joke and I know funny.

Luna and Lincoln glared at Lori. Lori was annoyed by this and tried to defend herself: Common guys. How can't that be funny? He is 17 years old and he still watches cartoons and plays video games? That's just pathetic.

Leni then left the bathroom and Luna spoke up: Pathetic? That sounds totally normal dude.

Lincoln said: Yeah, what's wrong with doing something you like? We all have different interests and we don't make fun of each other's interests. (Lincoln frowned and said) Although, some more, then others. (He glared at Lola's and Lana's bedroom door)

Leni then spoke: Yeah! Like, Jaden is really mean to her brother.

Lori sighed and said: Look. How can you defend such a frea-

Before Lori could finish, Luan punched Lori in the face and she had tears coming down at the same time: DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM THAT! HIM? A FREAK? YOU'RE THE FREAK, IF YOU THINK WHAT HE DOES AND GOES THROUGH IS FUNNY!

Luna and Lincoln were holding Luan by her arms and tried to pull her away from Lori. Lori then saw her cheek swollen and was furious at Luan. She was about to yell, until other sisters came from their respective rooms. They were confused of what was going and Lori then just brushed off of what was happening right now and walked to her room, but before she could close the door behind her, she spoke: This isn't over Luan.

Then Lori slammed the door. Luna and Lincoln let go of Luan and all three of them, including Leni were walking downstairs to get some breakfast.

 **At Royal Woods Michigan High School**

Richard realized that he came to school too early, so he decided to wait by the front door of the school and he pulled out his MP3 player from his pocket. He put the headphones on his ears and selected a song to listen to. He was listening to Bon Jovi – It's My Life at the moment ( watch?v=vx2u5uUu3DE), while he waited for someone to unlock the door for the school. Richard really liked to listen to modern rock music, because he always loved the lyrics of some of the songs and also their amazing beats. He wanted at some point to learn how to play a musical instrument, but lessons cost money and he didn't know anyone who could help him out learning to play either an electric guitar or drums for free of charge. Not to mention that he didn't exactly had much musical talent to begin with. His biggest struggle was to find what he truly wanted to be and what his own purpose in life is. He always picks fights with bullies and does the same routine, go to school, eat, do homework, chill in front of the computer. And that was it. He barley did any outside activities, because he didn't know what to do outside. He always rode his bike, back when he was younger, but as when years went by, he stopped doing so. Not because it was exhausting, but because he was sick of doing outside activities alone.

He then noticed a person in front of him and it was the principal. Richard picked his MP3 player, hit pause, pausing the song Failure by Breaking Benjamin ( watch?v=fVIh1MFWDVw) and he removed his headphones from his ears, tangled them around his MP3 player and put the music player back in his pocket.

Richard greeted the principal by saying: Good morning principal!

The principal was shocked and asked: Richard? What are you doing here so early?

Richard replied: I was just waiting for someone to unlock the front door of the school. I just got here too fast, because I was fast walking too fast. It's an old habit of mine.

The principal laughed and said: Good to know that there students, who are energetic.

Richard smiled and said: Just doing my best sir. I don't want to fail high school, now do I?

The principal laughed and said: Richard. You sure do know how to cheer people up, don't you?

Richard said, while smiling: Well, everyone deserves to be happy. Well, some more, then others.

The principal noticed that Richard was still waiting.

Principal: Oh sorry. I should unlock the door now.

The principal did as he said and Richard was following behind him. Richard noticed how empty and clean the school is. He then said: You know? It's nice to at least get some peace and quiet around here. I don't get that lucky, unfortunately.

The principal sighed sadly and asked: Richard? Do you honestly enjoy being by yourself and away from other people around your own age?

Richard frowned saying: I better be alone principal. People have hurt me too much as it is. So why should I give them a chance?

Principal then spoke up: Because not all people are bad. Your anger and hatred has clouded your judgment and made you trust people less.

Richard then walked past the principal saying: The people never gave me a chance and treated me like a freak and an outsider, even in my own country, so how people are different here?

Richard slowly walked away, his hands in his pockets and the principal watched him walking away with sadness.

 **The end of Chapter 7. I hope you enjoy reading it. This is a pretty deep story of a character that has been through a lot, because of how people treated him differently. And in a very negative way, while some of the Loud siblings, especially Luan try to find a way to cheer him up, but don't know that it will be a lot harder then they think.**

 **I hope you will be patient with the next chapter. I will take a brake and I have to math test coming up next week, so tomorrow, I need to try to study. Especially when I dealing with college now. See ya all later!**


End file.
